Judgement Day
by xxnewslangxx
Summary: Small one shot, kind of angsty. Naruto makes his final judgement. You should be caught up on the manga if you read it, some spoilers.


Ok, so a quick little one shot that just popped into my head. Read and Review please.

* * *

Judgement Day

A boy walked the streets of the unfamiliar city. It was so different from his home. His home was green and lush, with beautiful buildings and the monument on the cliff. This city was dark and the buildings crowded the sky. It was constantly raining, and in the middle of a wasteland. No wonder so few knew about the goings on inside of the Village hidden in the Rain. His mentor, no more like his father, uncle, grandfather… His Hero had walked these streets not more than a month ago. He died on these streets, in this unfamiliar city, away from his home, his friends, the woman he loved.

The boy was getting stares from those around him, he knew it was a brash move keeping his Konoha Hiate-ate on. But he didn't care, he wanted his opponent to know who he was. He wanted to have the people of this accursed city know where their destroyer was from. He wanted them to be so afraid of the unimaginable power of Konoha.

He felt them encircle him. Heard the people murmuring about the "God" in their midst. Then he saw. They emerged from the pouring rain like ghosts. Faces pierced, eyes glowing.

"It seems like you have done us a favor young Jinchuuriki." Said the one in front of him, his face emotionless but his voice betrayed him. This Pein, he was overconfident. But Naruto expected as much. He had put himself on his turf, alone.

"You may not see it as much of a favor when this is over Pein." Replied Naruto, a small smirk appearing on his face. "You will be dead and your city will lie in ruins." The small crowd that had gathered gasped.

"No way brat!" Cried a man from the crowd. "Pein is a god! And he will destroy you." The crowd then began to gather themselves, a small roar grew in support of their God King. It then quickly silenced when they heard the laugh of the blonde boy. It was a hollow, almost maniacal laugh. It had no mirth, no joy, and no love. It was empty, and terrifying.

"Why do you laugh Uzumaki?" asked Pein. The boy was truly perplexing him. There was no sense of self preservation, he was in no defensive stance. He was laughing in deaths face.

"Because these people have no idea what a god is, you may have the Rinegan, but you are still just a man. The thing you want, the thing inside me, it is immortal, it is pure devastation." Naruto answered, staring down at his belly. This curse he lived with, it had tormented him his whole life.

It ostracized him from the people of Konoha, from the other Nin, from his teammates. It made him the outcast, but then again, it did also help him become the young man he was now. This thing had pushed him to try and be accepted, to be recognized. It made him push to be strong so that he could protect those around him. It was also going to help him save the world. If Pein got it the world would end, he would use its power along with the other Bijuu. He could not, would not let that happen.

Naruto had to admit this was also personal. He would avenge Jaraiya in the process. He smiled to himself. He had no idea how this one was going to turn out, he was heading in blind and without much though. He was doing this in true Uzumaki fashion. He looked at the one in front of him again, the rain made his eyelashes heavy, and his hair came down into his face. But his eyes still shone through, a piercing blue. Pein almost faltered at the resolve in the boys eyes.

"Pein, you may think I have no chance here, outnumbered, in an unfamiliar place. And you may be right. Your plan to defeat the Jinchuuriki and extract the Bijuu was a good one." Pein looked surprised at the compliment. "And I heard you even beat one Bijuu head on. But it was a lowly one." Naruto stopped and looked up into the dreary sky, he would have liked to see the sun one last time. "As a human I would be easy enough to defeat, but the nine tails, it is unstoppable. And being that we are in the middle of a crowded city, the body count will be substantial. I don't think the Rain will ever quite recover." He looked back down and locked eyes with the God. "You brought this final judgement upon your people."

* * *

Suddenly Naruto was in the dark alleyways of his own mind. He strolled through the ankle deep water up to the giant bars. A massive eye opened to greet him.

"What do you want child?" came a booming voice.

"Will you promise me one thing?" The boy asked. The eye gave him a questioning look. "Just make sure this is Peins last day on this earth, all of him." The eye grew large as the Kyuubi's laughter filled the dark room. "Do you know what will happen to me?" asked Naruto.

"I do not." Answered the beast. "No Bijuu has been released in this manner before."

"Ok, I was just wondering." Naruto whispered.

And then he ripped the seal off the cage.

* * *

Pein was to slow to stop it. When he realized what the boy was saying he tried to move at him, but the transformation was almost instantaneous…

…When the rain stopped falling, all that was left were bodies and rubble.

* * *

So what did you think?


End file.
